Yukina x Hiei
by xChikux
Summary: Yukina is at Kuwabara's home alone. Waiting for him. When suddenly, Hiei shows up. Maybe her innocence is a bad thing, other then good. If you don't like the thought of Hiei x Yukina, do not read! Yeah, I'm a perv. ;


" Opened Windows "  
  
" I wonder were Kuwabara-san is. He should have been back from Yusuke's by now.." Softly Yukina mummbles as she sits on his bed. Taking the remote she begins to flick through every channel there is on the t.v when finally she leaves it on discovery. Watching every animal very carefully as she grips onto the remote listening to the nights cold draft from the opened window. Running with quick speed zipping on top of buildings the bandana wrapped around his forehead starts glowing red only in the middle, his Jagan eye concentrating and keeping track of were Yukina is. Following the tracks and were it leads him he leaps off the last building stopping in front of Kuwabara's house, looking up at it blinking once or twice before muttering something. "Now why would she be here..? What reason." He leaps to the air were the open windows at., hanging from the ledge and kneeling by it looking through the window now seeing her.  
  
"Yukina..What are you doing here?" Hearing his voice she jumps up quickly staring at the window, dropping the remote from her hands as she slowly walks towards the window. "Kuwabara told me to stay here and wait for him. He was at Yusuke's by he hasn't come back yet. I hope he's alright. And Hiei-san aren't you cold? You can come in if you like no one's home." Nodding to herself as she speaks she stands besides the window staring at his face , Her hair flowing softly from the windows draft. "No I'm not cold Yukina." Looking around the place a few times over surprised as of how Kuwabara can keep his room cleaner much more then his face. Not wanting to refuses Yukinas words he steps into the room from the window."Hm. Well at least he keeps something clean about him." Nodding quickly she shuts the window behind him as she runs over to the t.v shutting it off. Picking up the remote from the floor then stands back up. "Would you like something to drink Hiei-san? Anything to eat? I'm sure Kuwabara has something in that thing called a kitchen. That's were they keep the food you know." Tilting her head towards him she is quite proud of herself more and more learning the ways of the ningen. Keeping both of his hands inside his pockets he merely nods to her question. " Yes something to drink maybe." After saying his answer he walks ove rto the bed looking it over a bit, being a tad bit warm in the room now he takes off his black cloak and places it on the side of the bed. Taking a seat on the edge of Kuwbara's bed a bit uneasily. " Hai hai. Wait right here then." Quickly she slips out from the room running donw the stairs into the kitchen as she grabs a cup from the sink. Next running over to the refridgarator taking out a bottle of juice. Pouring it slowly into the cup. Carefully she walks upthe stairs holding the now filled cup with juice having left the bottle o the table opened. Entering the room slowly she begins to make her way towards him being almost right in front of him her foot trips over one of Kuwabara's shoes as she falls face first into the floor. The cup of juice pouring over his lap. She pushes herself up staring towards him looking very upset. "I..I..I'm sorry!" "Aahh.." Getting a little startled by her accidden from her tripping and spilling the juice all over his lap and pants. The black pants nearly being stained down and blinking a few times at it with a still a startled face. He then looks at his sister Yukina looking upset and very sorry. Calming himself down and merely nodding once to her. "That is okay Yukina, it is not your fault." "No no! I'm sorry Hiei-san. I didn't mean it." Nodding quickly her face staying upset, Lips curved slightly down her eyes now being soften. She glances around grabbing a napkin from the top of the small table in the room as she crawls over quickly towards him kneeling before him. As she softly begins to pat his lap with the napkin trying to soak up the liquid. "I'm very sorry Hiei-san!" Slightly she begins to pat at his lap roughly trying to get the juice from it. "Uh.." Blinking a bit awkardly at her watching her trying to clean up the mess she's done, but her not knowig what exactly is under the fabri cloth of his cloak and what she's in fact padding on. Wincing a few times and moving his hand over her's merely trying to stop bfore he starts getting the feeling of an erection.  
  
"No, please.." "But I spilt it on you and it's only right to clean you up for my misdeeds right?" Blinking slowly she begins to rub the napkin slower on his lap rubbing it agaisnt his fabric trying to get as much of the juice out from it. Slightly moving around she places her elbows on his knees supporting herself upright, while staying knelt down on the floor while she rubs at his lap. "Er.." As she continues to rub along more on his lap and not only from the napkin running along on him but the feelings of his sisters hands on his lap is almost making him get an erection, a slight bulge merely coming up and being seen in the middle of his pants. Him trying to hide it a little with his hands but knowing her she might rub more and feel it eventually. Leaning forward she bites down on her bottom lip, telling herself in her mind of how clumbsy she is around others. As her warm hands rub slower agaisnt the bulge she stops and stares down at his lap dumbly. "Hiei-san..Whats in your pants?" Tilting her head as she lets go of the napkin sliding her hands over his lap an placing them on the bulge. "Ngh.. That's uh.." He merely stutters at what to say as an answer or no excuse for what it is, knowing she doesnt know what is is and him being her brother trying to figure out a way out of it. But knowing her being curious she might still want to look at it. But then again feeling a little soothed by her hands resting on were the bulge is almost gulping silently down his throat. "That's..Just..Well..It's also known around the Ningen." Being curious she glides her hands freely over the buldge as her hands somehow meet there way to the beginning of his pants. As her left hand begins to creep down his pants trying to see what is to cause the bulge. Propping herself still on her knees she leans forward. As her warm chest rubs up agaisnt the inner part of his legs as she slowly lets her hand glide down his pants. "What's it called?" Her hand begins to extend in his pants trying to grab anything in there. "Please don't Yukina.." Feeling bad not wanting to refuse his sister he only hesitates to try and keep her hands from his pants, but also feeling sort of good by her wandering around in his pants and also her supple breasts around his legs. Feeling only a littl nervous he answers her question willingly. "It's..A penis I believe.."  
  
Tilting her head still not knowing of what this is she reaches her hand down farther into his pants, Being a ice koorime that reproduces by itself she has no clue of what that is. Suddenly with her last reach her hand grabs onto the bottom of something hard as her eyes slowly glide up to meet his face.Staring at him. Her hand slowly gliding up it's length as she feels it. Pressing herself more agaisnt him as her breathing becomes slightly more heavier. Never feeling something like this before. Somewhat havint this new feeling. Having the need for him suddenly. " Is this what caused the bulge? " Curiously she takes her other hand, gliding it up to the beginning of his pants as she begins to lightly tug his pants down. Feeling already in depth by her now sudden touch her being a ice korrime her hands are feeling warm and delicate over his member, now keeping a steady and sort of calm face looking down at her as something else also starts happening with him. Feeling more relaxed and sensual by her soothing hands he begins to let her do this. "Yes..It has Yukina.." Stubbornly she tugs down his pants slowly with her free hand. As the other holds onto his member firmly. Tugging his pants down to his knee's she stays there on her knee's staring down at his lap. Never seeing anything like this before. Amost becoming amused with it. She leans forward giving his member a slight soft kiss on the top of its head. As her hand firmly hold sonto the bottom of it. Tilting her head she gives it another kiss. Feeling herself growing warmer with each touch towards it. "Yukina-chan.." He starts feeling himself more soothing and relaxed, pleasure oming around him and his member noticing that it feels good to him for saying her name lowly. Not giving any thoughts he places his right hand on the top of her head running his hand and fingers through her blue silken hair. Merely giving only a little enough force to bring her head down lower onto it, entering his member between her soft lips and into her mouth slowly. Blinking slowly all that comes to her mind is :: He must want me to do this So I have to. I don't want Hiei-san mad.:: She allows the slight push as her mouth slowly slides down his member. Her delicate lips rubbing up agaisnt it as she places her hands on his sides slowly. Pushing her head down as far as she can. Letting as much of his member enter her mouth. As her warm tongue accidently rubs up agaisnt it. Not knowing her legs slowly begin to part though kneeling. All being like a chain reaction. She creates a slight sucking on his member. He begins to groan slightly now as she begins the process, already seeming to be good at it groaning lowly in his throat. Her warm wet mouth over his member getting it more hard and a bit bigger in her mouth, placing another hand to the back of her head motioning his sister's head to go up and down on his member more. Shutting her eyes softly she begins to move her head up and down his memeber her tongue gliding agaisnt the members harden sides as it slides back and forth from out of her mouth to back in. Her grip on his sides beginning to become tight with a firm grip. Trying to keep her motion in a steady pace she keeps moving her head up and down in a almost fast pace. As her tongue glides freely agaisnt it each time. Not knowing as of right now this is turning her on deeply as she feels herself between her legs becoming warmer with each head thrust. Feeling his member begging to be more moist and wet having it lubricate in her mouth, sliding it in and out of her mouth with a more fast rhythm with both his hands on her head. Looking down at his sister Yukina with dim eyelids as he begins to moan a bit more loudly in his throat, feeling more relaxed and liking the pleasurable activity as if he was hardly remembering what he's doing just liking the feel of what he hasn't felt before in his life. Wincing slighty from the fast rhythm she keeps her head moving back and forth agaisnt his as she presses her fingers agaisnt his sides with each thrust. Her mouth covering over almost every inceh of his member in her warm mouth not knowing herself she begins to let out a soft almost silent moan as she keeps at this pace. Her tongue now somewhat gliding over his member more harshly as of trying to get as much of him as she can. "Ern..Yukina-chan.." He stops the motion of his hand on her headletting her know to stop moving and continuing now, sliding his hands to her side of her face and lifting her head up to look at her in the face. Staring straightly into her icey blue eyes and gesturing her up on her feet now, setting her onto his lap leaving her blue kimono on and his member under her kimono. Placing the right of his palm on her left breast over her kimono just cringing his fingers slightly at the figure and shape of her breast. Being seated on his lap she softly shuts her eyes halfway at the new touch as a gentle moan leaves her lips. Feeing her kimono slightly becoming warmer as if not needing it anymore. Her hands glide up behind his head staying placed there as of not knowing of what to do. Never have done this before only heard of. Gently she tilts her head back as she lifts her left side of her body slightly upwards in reaction to his touch. Feeling the warmth from his member underneath her. Matching up with the warmth between her legs. A slight shade of red forming on her cheeks. He leans his head up more forward to her face beginning to plant small kisses to her right cheek. Placing his lips gently on her soft warm skin feeling the red blush on her face warmly. Moving his head downward to the side of her neck also slightly nipping at her neck with his lips and also his teeth but not so hard, sucking his lips onto her flesh as he continues to massage her breast more through her kimono and feeling her nipple begin to erect, letting her hand rest on his own and brushing his thumb through her nipple a few times in lust.  
  
Her breathing becoming heavy she places a hand on the bottom of his chin pullinghis head upwards. As she leans forward softly brushing her gentle soft lips agaisnt his. Keeping still in the kiss she keeps her lips pressed up agaisnt his. Her mouth slightly opened as her tongue slowly slides from her mouth into his. Rubbing softly and massaging his with the tip of her own tongue. As sshe takes her hand off fro the bottom fo his chin she glides it down to her own body putting it on the sash of the kimono. Tugging the sash only once, It falls down onto his lap and around her, As she sits there now completely exposed to him. Still hungry in the kiss. He kisses her just as well loving the way she at least knows how to kiss, Keeping it up he now raises his other hand and placing it on the other breast. Once again cringing both his fingers on her small yet perfectly shaped and supple breasts in his hands almost squeezing them, using his thumb and index finger to slightly pinch her erected pink nipples. While moving his head down more to her chest and planting soft kisses on her right breast. Moaning more louder now she tilts her head backwards as she glides her hands down frely onto the bed. Gripping at the sheets. While titling her head back she slowly begins to fall from his lap. As half of her upper body lays on the bed. The other lower half of her laying on his lap. The blush on her face deepens turning a deeper shade of red while she keeps her hands at her sides. Almost staying still of being afraid to move, do something wrong. Her legs on his lap slowly begin to rub agaisnt his harden member as her back begins to slowly arch with pleasure. Wanting more of this feeling as of never felting this before. He turns his body to her direction keeping her legs onto his lap though merely having a faint smile on his face, looking down at his little sister. Yukina knowing this may be as well her first time. Also, could be the same for him as well, placing her legs on each side of him and beginning to enter the head of his member between her inner walls of her vagina, then moving in more into her warm yet tight womanhood. But it being a little easier sice the lubrication of her wet mouth from earlier made it easy to slip in. Her eyes quickly shoot open as she stares upwards at the ceiling. Never feeling this kind of attention to her body before. Her mouth opens slowly as a loud moan leaves her. Arching her back slightly reacting naturally to his touch. Her legs slightly begin to spread more apart in affect to his member. Placing one hand on the bed she grips the sheets as her other hand glides down to his arm. Her hand freely slides down to meet up with his hand in hers squeezing it helplessly as her eyes fill up with tears. The tears being from pleasure yet pain.  
  
"Yukina-Chan.." He adjusts himself in a bit wondering if it pains her in a way almost stopping but keeping his memeber in her vagina looking down at her.  
  
"Does it pain you..? Shall I stop..?" Protective of his little sisters care, and not wanting to hurt her in a way, going more slowly and steadily into his sisters virgin vagina. It being covered up by the blue kimono she had taken off around her waist. Shaking her head no she slightly winces frm the corner of her eyes, casting her gaze up at him.  
  
"It..It doesn't hurt. Please don't stop.." Almost stuttering with her words she trys to smile through her tears but softly lets out a cry as an after affect from her virginity.  
  
"Just.." She winces. "Slighty hurts..Nothing to bad though." Now forcing a smile she keeps her eyes locked on his a she slightly shivers from excitement as small moans leaving her lips almost in a steady song fill the room. "As you wish, Yukina-chan.." He begins to go more steadily now and easier on the thrusting. His hips moving back and forth more orginally, as he begins to groan lowly in his throat from the warm and tightness of her vagina tightening around his shaft. Placing both his hands on each side of her on the bed and keeping her legs up and on each side of his body as well, he starts to go deeper and faster in her making her body thrust upwards slightly as he does this more. Nodding slowly her head slowly tilts to the side as she almost screams in pleasure, feeling herself begin to loose control over herself. Her excitement rising within her Placing one hand on the bed she grip sat the sheets once more this time not letting go of them. While her other hand goes atop of her stomach as she feels his thrust inside her slowly destroying her virginity within Her legs tightly stay placed agaisnt his sides as she feels herself almost leak with each thrust. Her excitement slowly with each thrust he makes becoming unbearable not yet driving her insane just yet. With each thrust of his own a moan escapes his mouth from his throat, having his eyes closed in pleasure as well from the hot moist pleasure inside of her vagina. Her inner walls beginning to loosen up but is still tightly held around his shaft. Her wetness starting to flow out of it becoming more moist and lubricated around to go much more harder and deeper.  
  
"So tight..Yukina.." He leans forward placing his hands on each of his sisters cute breasts again beginning to kiss at the niplles and sucks on them lightly at the same time continuing to thrust much more faster into his sisters vagina. Almost whimpering from his thrust she tilts her head back roughly as once more she screams out in pleasure. Her excitement rose to as far as it can go. Shaking she shuts her eyes tightly as she feels her orgasm hit. Her whole body shakes with excitement a she grips tightly onto the sheets the other hand gripping at her stomach as she keeps her eyes shut through the whole time Not wanting to see his reaction if it were to be good or bad. Continuing this pleasurable activity he begins to feel his member pulsen in reaction within her Feeling himself about to ready to climax inside of him. About losing his virginity as well and to his own little sister Yukina in which he's been watching over with his other eye, The Jagan Thrusting more roughly into her and moving his upper body upward. "I'm coming Yukina.." Shivering from the after affect she lays there now helpless, as she releases her hand from the sheets and her stomach as she glides them up freely almost limply around his neck. As she presses down on the back of his neck gently pulling his head down to hers. As she softly kisses his lips not knowing of what he meant from before. But thinking it's something to be good. The soft moans of her still excitement leaves her lips. "Oh..Hiei-san.." Giving off his last few thrusts he stops for a second letting out a rather loud moan, finally coming to his climax he cums either onto her vagina or inside of her. Giving off a few easy spurt out of from his member, letting out a few hufs and puffs out of breath. A few streaks of sweat coming down the side of his head as he does this, now feeling limp on his body he opens his eyes again to see his sister's innocent face. "Yukina-chan.." After saying her name he leans dow planting his lips onto hers kissing her lovingly. Shutting her eyes for a few seconds after being filled with he seed, a soft moan leaves herself as seh feels content having been filled all the way. Feeling herself leak from both herself and him. She slightly blushes once more as she gently kisses his lips back tendirly. As she opens her sparkling blue eyes towards his just layying there now as she breaths heavily sweat falling from the sides of her body as she keeps her arms wrapped around his neck. Staring back down at her his eye's softly lock onto hers. :: What.. Have I done? :: As he lays down he gently rests his body onto hers. Her chest pressing up agaisnt his, as he leaves his member inside of her. Both being left with a incredible feeling. But yet.. Something didn't seem right for Hiei. Ignoring this feeling of insecurity Yukina glides her hands up and down his back as her eyes softly shut. Falling asleep being as content as ever. Before falling completely asleep the last words that leave her mouth leave Hiei feeling as guilty as ever. ".. I love you Hiei-san." Waking up now she lays there in Kuwabara's bed. Dressed. Hiei no were to be seen. The cup gone. The window shut. Everything the way back as it was. 


End file.
